1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerators, and, more particularly, to refrigerators with a removable bin.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional refrigerators have been designed with a variety of shelves and bins to store food products. For example, it is known to provide shelves and bins within the refrigerator with additional shelves and bins on doors of the refrigerator. Food items may need to be easily accessed and cleaned. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a removable bin within the refrigerator. Further, it would be beneficial to provide the bin with one or more openings that allow water or liquid to drain from the bin.